La mala educacion
by banana-goggles.2
Summary: Con tan solo trece años te emborrachabas, fumabas y eras un maldito promiscuo, ¿quién diría que cambiarías el cálido interior de las mujeres por la estrechez anal que te brindaba un hombre en específico? One Shoot. Fudou x Kido. PRECUELA DE JUVENILE


Notas de autoraS: hello people, aca pervert-fairy reporteando este shoot que no es ni mas ni menos que una de las tantas precuelas de JUVENILE. Para los/as que lo leyeron, esperamos que les patee la nostalgia y para los/as que no, que lo disfruten.

Era normal para ti que valgan mierda las opiniones de los demás. Ante cualquier cosa dicha por el resto, solo lanzabas un "tsk" y les dabas la espalda, perdiéndote en tus propios pensamientos, solo dándote la vuelta para recordarles lo estúpidos y pendejos que son. Te trataban de mal educado, egoísta y, de colmo, conspirador, lo cierto es que nadie te conocía, por esa misma razón tu les hacías lo que les hacías y creías que cualquier situación era buena para demostrarles que tan mejor que ellos eras.

Así habías sido siempre, tan acostumbrado a valerte por ti mismo, con una madre retardada que solo decía que te volvieras más fuerte y poderoso, cuando eras nada más que un crío que no entendía ni mierda de la vida y un padre imbécil, que los había llevado a la ruina por ser un pobre iluso.

No recuerdas en qué momento comenzaste a independizarte y a comportarte de esa manera, pero en cuanto menos lo pensaste, tenías catorce años, tu cuerpo resistía el litro y medio de cerveza, tus pulmones habían comenzado a sentir el desgaste producido por la nicotina y tu pene había usado más condones de los que Mick Jagger había usado en su vida entera. Nunca habías tenido una relación seria, porque tú sabías que eso significaba problemas, preferías ser un alma libre, acostarte con quien se te dé la regalada gana, dejarla tirada en un rincón e irte, como si tu compañera hubiese sido un pedazo de carne, un simple objeto para tu promiscua diversión. Esas épocas te gustaban…y vaya que te encantaban; cualquier momento era oportuno para descontrolarte y comenzar tu segunda vida. Nunca te habrías imaginado como cambiaría tu existencia conocer a esa persona; nunca te habrías imaginado que pasarías de estar penetrando a una mujer a disfrutar la estrechez anal que te brindaba un hombre en específico. Tampoco se te cruzaría por la cabeza que aquella persona pondría orden en tu vida y se convertiría en algo importante, en algo que sería el centro de tu mundo y de tu bienestar.

Todo había comenzado hace dos años atrás, con lo que, según tu forma de pensar, regía esta tierra, la causalidad, mejor conocido como relación causa-efecto. Era algo tan sencillo como dar una falsa información para que ellos, Raimon Eleven, apareciera ante ti. A simple vista, un montón de inútiles buenos para nada, por supuesto hablamos, de ellos comparados contigo; nadie le ganaba a Fudou Akio, porque él era el humano más inteligente y superior que haya pisado la tierra; el único al cual respetabas era Kageyama, que era, hasta entonces, un ejemplo para tí. Cuando llegó el momento de enfrentarte a ellos lo viste, no te llamó demasiado la atención exceptuando porque creías que se veía ridículo con esos goggles, era nada más ni nada menos que el ex capitán del Instituto Imperial Teikoku, Yuuto Kidou; te sonreíste a tí mismo ya que esto era el comienzo de una batalla en el campo de juego, dejaste todo en él, por supuesto sin forzarte, para los esfuerzos, estaban Genda y Sakuma, cuyos Hissatsus prohibidas les asegurarían la victoria, pero también, podrían haberles asegurado la muerte misma a ellos, cosa que por supuesto, tampoco te importó. Ni a ti, ni al imbécil de Kageyama, que de colmo, te llamó jugador de segunda porque su treta sin cimientos se vino abajo.

Luego de el fiasco que resultó ser el plan, del ahora inútil para ti, de Kageyama. No te quedaba otra opción más que continuar el camino por ti mismo. Nada te preparó para esa oportunidad que aparecería frente a ti: formar parte de Inazuma Japan, salir y conocer el mundo, volverte famoso y lograr que , finalmente, todo el mundo descubra lo genial que eres. Aceptaste sin pensarlo dos veces y jugaste como nunca antes lo habías hecho solo para que notaran lo útil que eras, quedaste seleccionado y cuando menos te diste cuenta estabas en el mismo equipo que el ex capitán de Teikoku. Interesante, pensaste para ti mismo, lo escudriñaste con la mirada y observaste que te miró con un cierto resentimiento, un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda y le sonreíste sádicamente. Era morboso, casi tanto como la paja que te hiciste pensando en esa mirada llena de rencor. En ese momento decidiste sin titubear que deseabas follarte a Kidou; si lo pensabas así en crudo, sonabas para tí mismo como un maricón, pero de todas formas, sabías que no lo eras porque ni que te gustara que te dieran por el culo, o mejor dicho, te importaba tres carajos, porque, de todas maneras, te estabas masturbando pensando en uno.

Desde ese entonces, ya había pasado un año y tu relación con él era mejor que la del primer día, es decir, ahora, no te dedicaba esas miradas llenas de rencor, para tu desgracia, porque era justamente lo que más te ponía de él. Seguías alimentando tus extremistas costumbres y tu promiscuidad que, comparada con la del principio, era cada vez mayor, pero había algo que desde un tiempo te perturbaba. Caíste en cuenta de ello cuando estabas terminando de follarte a una rubia de largos cabellos. No era lo mismo, el sexo no se sentía igual y te jodía las bolas no saber que era lo que te perturbaba a tal punto de no disfrutar de este. Pensaste claramente la razón de ello y concluiste en que, definitivamente, no era impotencia sexual.

La ráfaga de recuerdos te llevo al año nuevo anterior, en donde habías conseguido, luego de un tiempo, lo que realmente querías y venías esperando. Tú estabas tranquilamente bebiendo una cerveza mientras los otros charlaban animosamente, tu mirada estaba fija en el chico de rastas. Entonces tu cerebro maquino un plan perfecto, que nunca habrías pensado que podría funcionar tan bien.

Caminaste hasta donde estabas todos sentados y te sentaste entre Sakuma y Kidou con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Todos parecían absortos en el que en ese momento resultaba ser el que contaba una anécdota divertida, Ichinose Kazuya; cuando todos estallaron en risas, solo pronunciaste un "tsk" y lograste captar la atención de varios.

- ¿Esto es lo que hacen para divertirse? Vaya que son aburridos.- Fudou cerró sus ojos y bostezo mientras uno que otro saltaba a discutirle

- ¿Acaso es que tú eres más divertido?.- Pronunció Goenji en forma de reto.

-Por supuesto que lo soy.- Dijo desinteresado.- Yo podría hacer que todos ustedes se diviertan aún más.- Concluyó mirando a todos los de la ronda.

-Inténtalo.- Dijo Kazemaru en el mismo tono desinteresado, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso de saber que era lo que proponía Fudou.

Fudou solo se levantó unos segundos para traer tres botellas de licor que tenía en su mochila. Sostuvo una de chocolate en su mano izquierda mientras las otras dos las dejaba en el suelo.- ¿Saben que es esto verdad? El juego se llama "yo nunca", el que no haya hecho algo de lo que el otro diga, debe beber el vaso entero.- Tras un par de gente que no estaba de acuerdo, todos terminaron jugando. Como debía de ser, las veces que le tocaba a Fudou, todos terminaban bebiendo.

Era la sexta ronda y tu no podías creer lo graciosos que se podían ver algunos borrachos. Nunca creíste que Kazemaru terminase abrazado a Goenji cantando un tema de Pimpinella, Ni tampoco pensaste en ver a Ryuuji Midorikawa recitar un fragmento entero de la obra Hamlet subido sobre un sofá; tan alejado del piso que con solo resbalar un pie se partiría la cabeza en dos, ver las reacciones de los otros, te seguía causando gracia, pero solo te limitabas a mirar de un lado al otro con una sonrisa de superioridad, creyendo que habías hecho la mejor acción del mundo. Como lo previste en un momento, Yuuto se levantó como pudo y se dirigió al baño, tambaleándose. Era tu oportunidad; dejaste que avanzara hasta centímetros de la puerta del baño y lo agarraste por la espalda, respirando en su cuello, provocándole escalofríos; con tus ágiles manos lo sujetaste por la cintura pegándote bien a su cuerpo haciendo que tu entrepierna se frote intencionalmente con su trasero, te relamiste los labios y comenzaste a pasar tu lengua por su nuca, mordiendo en determinados sectores, arrancándole suspiros de vez en vez. Podías notar como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía y como tu miembro comenzaba a despertar por la excitación. Tu víctima pareció inmutable en todo momento, hasta el momento en el que comenzaste a devorar su nuca, en el cual pareció reaccionar y, de colmo, darse cuenta que eras tú el que estaba apoyándoselo y suspirando encima suyo.

- ¡Fudou! ¿Qué se supone que haces?.- Dijo entre suspiros, intentando, no demasiado, de librarse de tu agarre.

Tú sonreíste y subiste tus labios a su oído, susurrándole contra su oreja, invadiéndolo del caliente suspirar que emanaba tu boca, la cual ya empezaba a dejar salir tu voz de una forma sensual y grosera, más que de costumbre.

- ¿No es obvio? Voy a follarte tan violenta y asquerosamente que no serás capaz de sentarte por un mes.- Fudou sonrió al sentir que ante este último dialogo ,en el cual pasaba de tener las manos en las caderas del de rastas a subirlas sobre su camisa, tocando con sus frías manos su pecho; Kidou se estremecía y largaba un quedado gemido. Entonces entendió que esa simple acción era como una barrera que se levantaba, permitiéndole hacer lo que le plazca con el estratega.

Sonreíste mientras, sin vacilar, lo guiabas dentro del baño para dejarlo contra la puerta de este, le quitaste la camisa forcejeando y arañaste ligeramente su pecho, subiste tus manos hacia a sus tetillas y las presionaste con tus dedos produciéndole emociones mezcladas, placer, dolor; endureciéndolas, mientras tu boca se entretenía mordiendo y pasando tu lengua por su hombro izquierdo. Observabas como su rosada piel, más tersa de lo que hubieras imaginado, se coloreaba de rojo y de morado en algunas partes en las que rondaron tus dientes, escuchabas como gemía quedadamente, por momentos casi rezongando y como incluso hacía lo posible por morderse los labios y no gemir muy fuerte. Bajaste tus manos sujetando el semi-despierto miembro del castaño y comenzaste a masturbarlo, subiendo y bajando una de tus manos, mientras la otra intentaba desatar su cabello y quitar esos ridículos goggles, para develar de una vez, cómo eran sus ojos.

Fudou, muerto de la curiosidad, sujetó los cabellos de Kidou con su mano y los tiró hacia atrás con violencia, escuchando una queja por parte del otro que, obviamente, fue ignorada; intentando ver sus ojos, eran rojos, brillantes por el alcohol, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios algo húmedos; esa cara, el mismo Fudou no sabía en ese instante, ni tampoco se imaginaba, que quedaría grabada en su cabeza hasta el final de sus días, tragó saliva y en un acto ni siquiera demandado por su cerebro, besó con violencia sus labios, metiendo su lengua, intercambiando su saliva con la del otro, aprovechando al tiempo para darlo vuelta y que ambos queden frente a frente, pegando sus cuerpos, cortó el beso mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior, haciendo que este enrojezca. El de rastas se limitaba a gemir excitado, ya sin tener idea del espacio en donde se encontraba ni de lo que debería hacer en estos momentos, sentía aquella violencia y brusquedad proporcionada por el otro de una forma agradable; no podría explicarlo jamás, pero en cierta forma le agradaba ese salvajismo .

El chico de cabellos marrones se desajusto el pantalón y logró que Kidou se acomode sobre él, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sin pedir permiso y sin preparación alguna; no pudiendo ya ni controlar sus impulsos lo penetró de una vez, dejando que su víctima viera las estrellas por el dolor; lanzó algunas lágrimas y gritó solo una vez, el resto del tiempo se mantuvo mordiendo sus labios y con sus ojos rubíes cerrados; pareció un lapso muy corto el que sucedió entre el momento en el que el moreno invadió su interior y el instante en el que comenzó a sentir placer, rogando mentalmente que no parase ni un segundo y que fuera cada vez más rápido; sentía la mano de Fudou subir y bajar por su miembro ya algo húmedo e hinchado, él solo se remitía a agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas al otro, el cual lo aprisionaba contra la puerta y arremetía violenta y rápidamente, mordiendo desesperado su cuello, dejándole varios moretones e incluso arrancándole una capa finísima de piel, provocándole un ligero sangrar. Por su parte, el victimario se sentía a sus anchas en el interior de Kidou, tantas veces tocándose, pensando en este momento y nunca pudo imaginarse tantas cosas: su perfume, el olor a alcohol y el sudor, todos mezclados en uno, las agitadas respiraciones, su boca perdiendo más saliva de la necesaria, a veces escurriéndose y cayendo sobre su propio pecho, enfriándolo ligeramente para que luego se volviese a calentar con la atmósfera; todo eso formando un cóctel excitante, el cual solo incitaba al de ojos verdes a ir hasta lo más profundo de su interior, llegando, inclusive, al punto P del otro, provocando un gemido fuerte y cargado de placer el cual llevaba el nombre del activo; Fudou ya se sentía en su límite y no podría aguantar por mucho más, así que además de proporcionar embestidas a una velocidad y profundidad exuberantes, aún arrancando gemidos cada vez más fuertes los cuales a veces eran tapados con el ruido que hacía el cuerpo del de rastas contra la puerta, aumentó aún más el ritmo de la paja que le hacía a su compañero; el de ojos rojos se vino con lágrimas en sus ojos, nublado de placer, manchando así, la remera nueva que se había comprado el moreno, pero eso no le importaba demasiado, ya luego la limpiaría, después de todo, era una prueba fehaciente de que se había cogido (¡y cómo!) a Yuuto Kidou, el famosísimo y recto estratega actual de Raimon Eleven.

Luego de unas embestidas fuertes y profundas, en las cuales no se resistió y colocó su mano derecha sobre el cuello del otro, apretándolo con fuerza, sin ahogarlo, pero hiriéndolo de todas formas; finalmente sintió como su semen era esparcido en el interior de Kidou, descargando todas sus tensiones y todas sus ganas acumuladas hacía meses; escurriéndose un poco hacia el exterior de se entrada mientras retiraba su miembro ya flácido; dejando que el de rastas se deslizase hasta sentarse en el suelo, recobrando el aire y al mismo tiempo, quejándose del dolor. Fudou simplemente se acomodó la ropa, le regaló una sonrisa y se acercó al oído del otro susurrándole.

- He estado con muchas putas, pero tú te llevas el premio a la mejor.- Dijo sonriendo y lamiendo su oreja, ante el intento de mirada rencorosa del de ojos rojos. Luego de esto y sin decir más Fudou dejó a un mareado Kidou en el baño, el cual no podía en esos instantes ni reaccionar, lo cierto es, que la había pasado de maravilla, como nunca antes, pero jamás lo admitiría, mucho menos luego de que ese bastardo lo dejase tirado como si fuera una puta cualquiera. ¡El no era una puta cualquiera! Él era Yuuto Kidou y a pesar de en esos momentos tener la moral por el subsuelo zeta por sentirse violado y asquerosamente humillado por su compañero de equipo. Pensaba hacerse respetar… En el instante justo en que su culo dejara de dolerle.

Y ahí estabas, seis meses después de todo lo ocurrido, esperando que el chico de rastas te abra la puerta de su casa para poder "hablar" con él, lo que en tu idioma significaba, arrinconarlo contra la pared más cercana y jodértelo como si no hubiera un mañana. Él te pidió una explicación y una razón buena como para permitirte volver a poseerlo, fue entonces que respondiste con toda la franqueza y sinceridad, desde el fondo de tu, increíblemente existente, corazón.

- No se me _para _con nadie más que con vos.- Miraste hacia otro lado (ignorando la palma que se había llevado el otro a la sien) por una fracción de segundo, pero luego volviste a encararlo con tus temerarios ojos y le regalaste una sonrisa, tú sabías bien que no era del todo cierto, pero, por más que quisieras decirle algo tierno, no estaba en tu naturaleza y las palabras, al salir de tu boca, se degeneraban de esa manera. Lo raro es que , aparentemente Kidou te entendía, ya que a pesar de la barbarie que salió de tu boca te permitió pasar, dejar que lo acorrales, que lo beses con furia, que lo desvistas... Aprovechando por supuesto, la ausencia de su querido padre en esos instantes.

Fue así que tu turbia relación con el chico de rastas dio comienzo, ambos tenían 15 años, no sabían un carajo de la vida y tampoco les importaba; no se entendían a simple vista, tampoco se esforzaban por hacerlo, no tenían ni gustos similares, pero coincidían en una sola cosa: Lo divertido y excitante que podía llegar a ser el sexo entre ustedes.

Notas finales: Como tenemos ganas de regalar un shoot pero no somos baratas (putas si, baratas no) tiramos una idea. La que deje el review nº 21 se lleva un shoot de esta pareja

So, reviews?


End file.
